The present invention relates to a retractable folding hanger device which attaches to a substantially flat surface, either vertically or horizontally, and which, when not in use is capable of being folded into a retracted state to occupy a much reduced and non-obtrusive space. The device is easily unfolded to provide means for supporting coils of hose or cable, as an example, or folding chairs, lanterns, clothing or other objects which have means associated therewith of a size appropriate to suspend such items from the extension and retention arms of the present invention.
Some prior art efforts to provide a multi-purpose hanging device were non-foldable fixed structures which were not retractable into compact entities when not in use such as the device described in Eads et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,267.
Others lacked compactness and efficient space utilization, or like many devices such as that described by LaBeaud in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,127, early efforts lacked retention means and therefore allowed objects or coils stored thereon to fall off. Still further prior art devices include Lindquist which, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,923 discloses a device for suspending clothes hangers having two arm members, namely, a first horizontal extension arm for hanging hangers therefrom attached at one end to a vertical surface, and a second diagonal support arm attached to the vertical surface above the extension arm and attached to the other end of the extension arm. The use of devices such as Lindquist for hanging coiled objects, such as hoses or cables, is limited because such objects must be threaded through the device for hanging or removal and a plurality of coils cannot be hung therefrom without laboriously reeving therethrough.
Other prior patents describe devices that are designed to support generally flat objects by means of diagonal supports propped beneath a horizontal extension member as described, for example, by Bergkamp et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,107. Bergkamp also appears to be ill-disposed to hang objects therefrom because of the presence of the diagonal support member. As above, the storage of elongated or coiled objects would require laborious threading through the device and would have limited free hanging space beneath the horizontal extension member. Still other prior art examples of horizontal support structures with diagonal braces or support members which would impair the storage of elongated objects therefrom include Carskadon (U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,510), Howe (U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,386), Swanson (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,031,287 and 2,038,143), and Bell (U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,399). It should be noted that while Carskadon, supra, discloses foldable members which are pivotable into substantially upright positions, these members cannot function as retention arms to hold objects hung from the horizontal support because the slightest lateral force applied to these upright members will cause them to collapse into non-supporting positions.
Another prior art retractable hanger device is described in Antoszewski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,107). Antoszewski discloses a device having permanently-shaped, curved fingers integrally attached to a horizontal cross member that is offset by a pair of vertical legs. This integral device is pivotally attached to a narrow vertical member such as a wooden stud and is retractable by pivoting the whole device upward until the device straddles the narrow vertical member and the fingers lie against or are stowed adjacent the sides of the narrow vertical member. Though Antoszewski appears to propose a retractable folding device for hanging objects therefrom, it does not suggest the retraction of the various frame members into one compact, nested unit and is not adaptable to any flat mounting surface.
Accordingly, a need still exists for the creation of a retractable folding hanger device for installation on flat surfaces which, when not in use, can be placed in a non-obtrusive retracted state. It is toward this need that the present invention is directed.